Simon snow and the ninth poison
by laurenathalasa
Summary: Snowbaz warning! Watch out for future fluffiness! Set after Simon and baz get together, though not particuarlaly fluffy in the first chapter sorry! My idea of what Gemma T Leslie would have wanted to write and what Cath would have written after the eighth dance. Reviews more than welcome and I'm trying to work on being more regular. I cant tell you much of the plot. Sorry Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Simon had not known when he had woken on thursday how hectic the day would be. Scratch that, hectic wasn't a good enough word. How about insane? And painful, now that he thought about it. Baz had been awake before Simon, not that he was happy about it. He had taken his potion last night, and though it had quenched it's thirst, it had kept Baz up half the night as the fire of the poison put his vampire insticts to rest. Simon had been woken in the middle of the night by his screams, but could do nothing to stop them. He had simply cradled Baz in his arms and spoke softly to him. He had tried a sleep spell, but it hadn't worked as usual. That morning Baz was incredibly irritable, but there was something about this that Simon found adorable.

"Good morning Baz." He had muttered when hhe'd woken. He had expected a muttered reply, but what he got was,

"Good morning? _Good_ morning? It may be morning but there's no such thing as a _good _one!" Simon had just chuckled and tried to drag Baz out of bed, but Baz simply put the duvet back over his head. But the end Simon was exhausted and Baz was broken out of his reverie and got out of bed.

"I told you I'd get you out of bed!"

"Oh shut it Snow I though you were above 'I told you so's!'" Baz said, rolling his eyes, as he finished getting dressed. Just as Simon was trying to remember his first lesson of the day, there was a loud, incessant, beeping sound. Crowley, it was irritating. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

"Baz what is that?" He shouted irritated, throwing his hands up in the air before taking them down again. He saw Baz hide a laugh. That sort of gesture was something the dramatic Baz did all too often, and it was scary to Simon how much Baz was rubbing off on him.

"I could be wrong Snow, and hey, you're the mages heir, but it sounds like a fire alarm." He said, his hands over his ears to try and stifle the noise.

"And I could be wrong when I say that we should probably get the hell out of here!" The alarm on Simon's face so perfectly matched the BEEP BEEP BEEP of the alarm that Baz had to let out a laugh before running out of the room, of course he had to slow down for Simon, so really it was like slow motion running.


	2. Chapter 2

When Simon and Baz got into the hall however, the laughing ceased. Simon began to cough, and his breaths became shallow. Baz started to panic, he grabbed Simon's arm and started to pull him down the hall and the staircase at the end of it. Simon was in a bad way by the end of the climb down, and Baz managed to pull him into the potions labs, where the doors were insulated and the insides were untouched by smoke. Baz waited patiently for Simon to regain his breath. His lungs hurt from coughing.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked him. Baz laughed mockingly.

"Am I alright? Crowley Snow are _you_ alright? I thought you were going to pass out!" He was joking of course, but Simon could see the worry in his eyes. Simon simply nodded as he was racked with another bout of coughing. Baz couldn't look at him. Instead he opened the door to hall and notices that the thickness of the smoke was rapidly intensifying. They had to go now.

"Are you ready Snow?"

"Is it ok if I say no?" Simon answered sheepishly.

"No." With that he dragged Simon as fast as he could out the front door of the school and onto the green that lay in front of the moat. The minute they got out Simon collapsed onto the green, and Baz would have mimicked him to keep his cover of being mortal, but his concern for Simon over took everything else. Simon was writhing and coughing on his back. Baz sat over him, holding his upper arms to keep him in place.

"Snow. Snow? Simon? Can you hear me?" He saw Simon shut his eyes and go still.


	3. Chapter 3

When Simon woke he didn't know where he was. It was dark, and he could see the feline outline of who he assumed was Baz. He hurt, all over, he hurt. His throat and lungs burned. He felt like he had been dragged through a fire. Wait... The fire. He started to sit up but the world spun and his groan made Baz turn around with the feline grace that was so natural to him.

"Snow you're awake. Could you try not to die at half 8 in the morning before school you know how it takes it out of me?" Simon grinned. He would of laughed if his lungs didn't hurt so much, but they did.

"How's the school?" He asked as Baz helped him into a sitting position.

"It's alright, the whole inflammable spell means nothing was harmed, but no one thought about the smoke, which is funny-"

"Because that's the thing that does the killing." Simon finsihed. Not all too happily. He assumed from Baz's tone that no one was hurt, well, no worse than he was, and that was survivable. What he wanted to know was;

"Where are we?"

"Exactly where we were, it's just darker. Everyone else left you alone to sleep, Penelope was here, and Agatha."

"And the mage?" Simon asked eagerly.

"No. " Baz said, eyes blazing. "I don't understand it, last year he treated you like Merlin himself and now... Now he couldn't care less if you were ok or not!" He threw his arms up, and for once, Simon didn't laugh. Sure it was funny, but Simon didn't feel like laughing. Not for a second, but for Baz's sake, he forced a smile.

"Are we going to the dorm then?" Simon asked, changing the subject. Before Baz could answer Simon felt the air change. Baz had gone rigid. Simon said nothing. Baz's sensing were 10, 20, 100 times stronger than his. He would trust Baz with his life. In fact he did, frequently. There was a moment where Baz looked into Simon's eyes, and mouthed "Run!" Simon did as he was told, and that was when he heard it, a snarling and the sounds of trees falling.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" He shouted at Baz.

"It's a drakon, never mind that keep running!" He replied, shooting freeze spells behind him between his panting. It didstracted Simon from his-already slow moving- thoughts. It's hard to think when you keep hearing; "you're still like water" being shouted behind you. Some of the spells seemed to work, thank Merlin, others not so much.

"What the hell is a drakon? Are you sure you don't mean dragon? Do we even have any of those?" Simon shouted back.

"No I mean Drakon! With a 'k'! Do you even listen in magical creatures?"

"No! And neither do you you're always talking to me!"

"Doesn't mean I'm not listening Snow!" Baz replied with a sly wink that made Simon roll his eyes and mutter; 'show off'.

"Never mind I'll give you a whole lesson when we get back to school and wait. Hold on. Where are we?"

Baz cursed himself. He had allowed Simon to leave, and so of course, they had been going the complete wrong direction. They had gone around the school completely and were now heading away from it, and worse still they were running out of space to run, and Simon was getting tired. They were trapped, and already half dead. An easy meal.


	4. Chapter 4

As Simon stood back to back with Baz he started to stare at the creatures before him. There were terrifying, all teeth and claws, Simon felt like he was surrounded by razor blades, except the chance of surivival was probably one hundred percent slimmer. He could practically hear Baz thinking behind him, and it surprised Simon when Baz decided to just jump into a fight. He was doing well, not that that was suprising. The surprising thing was that usually Baz had some sort of plan. With a bit of a shaky sigh Simon followed his lead.

Where Baz would cast a spell, Simon was there with the sword of mages, slashing and chopping the creatures down. By the end of the fight both of them had a few scratches, and were pretty god damn tired, but the creatures were all but dust. They went back to their dorm feeling good, complete, happy, they were both safe, crowley knew how, and Baz didn;t protest when Simon dropped onto his pillows, and slept. Neither of them thought to question why the dormitory hadn't actually burned; if they had they would have remembered the fireproof spell put on the school, which Baz had strengthened in their dorm. It was agood thing too, it meant all of their stuff was exactly how they had left it. As it was: they had no idea.

"Snow? Simon, love, wake up." Simon awake to the sound of Baz's voice. It was soft, and Simon opened his eyes slowly to it. Every inch of his body ached and his body protested as he tried to sit up. He could see Baz's amused smirk.

"Well you look fantastic! Seriously, where did you get that pillow, it must have magical abilities!" He was laughing partly as he spoke.

"Shut up Baz." He groaned. How had he slept so well but awoken more tired? Baz looked tired; he always did, pale and ghostlike. Simon could have spent all day staring at him but his eyes burned and he really didn't have the energy to get up. He felt his eyelids closing, he knew he was falling asleep, but he didn't fight it. He heard Baz laugh a little but he ignored it.

"Sleep well Snow." He felt Baz's lips on his cheek before the darkness wrapped around him like a blanket.

When Simon woke again it wasn't even near that pleasant. If Simon had known that he would have woken to the face of himself and not the person he truly wanted to see, he would have never woken up in the first place. For, when he woke up it wasn't the face of Baz that he saw, the features twisted into a sardonic or sarcastic smile, but the face of himself, his energy, the insidious humdrum.

"Hello little mages heir, my it's been a while hasn't it?" Simon cursed himself as he jumped what felt like five feet in the air. He felt the humdrum shake with silent laughter. Simon felt defenceless, his wand was no longer next to him on his bedside table, but in the humdrum's hands. he watched as the humdrum ttwisted the wand around and around in his hands. He was afraid, and Simon was sure that the humdrum could see everything within him, and that meant Baz was at risk too. He simply nodded in response to the humdrum. He didn't know what else to say.

"You know, I think this is the first time I've come across you when your room mate isn't within fifty feet. Strange... Knowing his past, I'm surprised you weren't dead years ago. I assumed he was savouring you." Simon felt a chill run down his spine. He was missing something, as always, but for once he was determined to find the answer, but not from the humdrum, from someone he trusted.

"Well, he's been trying to kill me since he met me." Simon said, trying to joke.

"Yes..." The humdrum drawled, "And yet he never managed it... With his artillery you have to wonder if he was ever really trying to. But that's not important. I'll be visiting very soon Mage's heir, and I advise that you come to terms with your death." Simon blinked, and he was gone. Where he had been, there was only Simon's wand, and a shaking Mage's heir with a mind too slow to think about what to do. He simply got up, showered, dressed, and moved to his next class.


	5. Chapter 5- the science of sleep

Baz hadn't been prepared for what he saw half way through science. He had expected Snow to stay in bed for at least the entire period, although it would have sat better with his conscience if he had stayed in bed for the whole day. What he hadn't been expecting was for Simon Snow the mage's heir to turn up half way through Science (a) WITHOUT his homework, (which meant he had to stand waiting for their teacher; Mrs Hickey, whose name made them laugh a lot to finish her lecture about him being a 'fearless leader who still has to do his homework) (b) for Simon to sit beside him throughout the entire period and not grin or smile or laugh at any of Baz's remarks-which was unheard of- and (c) he hadn't expected Snow to look… Well… Crowley… He looked awful. It was like looking at worn parchment. It was blank, expressionless, as if he was in intense concentration nd yet at the same time trying to force his mind to think of ANYTHING else.

This worried Baz.

There was something about Simon that everyone thought was untouchable, but he was human, and Baz was one of the few who was allowed to see. His breathing was noisy too, and Baz could see Simon himself blushing at the noise of it. Baz took his hand under the table, and felt himself tapping:

**.-. ..- - -.- -R U OK **it read. He and Simon had learnt morse code together. Baz was paying attention to Simon and saw him jerk his had as if to say 'no, not at all.' He was frowning too. Baz squeezed his hand. Baz knew Simon would have stayed for the whole period if Baz had asked him too, but Baz couldn't sit here watching him. With a quiet word to the teacher, they slipped out into the hallway. Baz held his hand for a few minutes before feeling Simon fall against him. He gripped Simon's shoulder, holding him up and pressing so hard as to force a groan from Simon in his panic to keep him upright.

"Sorry…" He heard Simon breathe. Baz just shook his head. He didn't think Simon saw him, and even if he did, Baz wasn't sure his brain would have registered it. It took them a whole 20 minutes to get to the dorm, and by the end of it it was all Simon could do to not fall asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. He felt Baz's hand on his. He opened his eyes and stared into Baz's face.

"Aero bar?" he asked hopefully. Baz shook his head and chuckled.

"Sorry I ate them all." Simon's laugh turned into a cough. Simon heard Baz's breath hitch in his throat. He stopped eventually and heard Baz's breath come out in a puff. It made Simon grin.

"R U OK?" He asked. He heard Baz laugh a little. He was drifting off to sleep, he could feel it. It didn't occur to him that he had never told Baz about the humdrum, and all thoughts of it disappeared as he felt Baz press a soft kiss to his lips. When it ended, Simon could feel himself smile against Baz's mouth, and felt Baz climb into bed beside him.

He was asleep in seconds, Baz's mouth not even an inch away from his.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon awoke in pain. He looked at his was bleeding. At some time in the night he had begun gnawing on his own fist. He called for Baz, then he remembered the blood. That explained why Baz wasn't here, he had probably been tempted too much, maybe he'd gone to take his potion, or maybe he'd just gone to lessons, Simon didn't know. He found it hard to care, in fact he found it hard to do anything at all. He knew he needed to clean up the blood but couldn't bring himself too. There was a knock on the door. He couldn't even bring himself to tell whoever was on the other side that it was ok to open the door. He managed something unintelligble, and the door swung open. He heard a gasp. It was Penelope.

"Simon!" She immediatly rushed to help with his hand. She muttered something.

"What was that?" He muttered. He was shaking, he felt cold and hot at the same time, if that was possible.

"I was just saying that I thought Baz was exaggerating. I didn't think you were this bad." She answered. He went to say something, but she cut him off,

"I don't care what you say Simon, self-cannibilism will not get you out of sharing a room with that Pitch." He flinched at her hostility. She didn't know. No one knew apart from himself and Baz, that had only become what Agatha would call 'a pairing' a few weeks ago, but it was the happiest Simon had ever felt. When she had bandaged his hand she went to leave. He managed to stutter out a sentence to her.

"P-P-Penny... Penny what's w-w-rong with me?" He hated the sound of his pleading voice.

"We don't know." Said Baz from the door. Baz came and sat beside him. He kissed Simon's hand tenderly. It made Simon shiver.

"But we will help you. Penny has already given you a potion to help combat it, and you should feel at least a little better by tomorow Snow."

"Snow?" He whispered with a brave devilish smile. A rarity for Simon. Penny took that as her queue to leave, and Baz laughed softly. Baz leant in and said against only meters away from his lips:

"Simon." And then they kissed, it was soft and careful but still left Simon a little out of breath, and he could feel Baz trying to restrain himself.

"It's ok Baz, you're not gonna hurt me." Simon whispered, they kissed again, and the fear was gone between them.


	7. Chapter 7- Settling old scores

They were kissing and it was becoming more and more heated by the minute. Simon fell back completely on the bed and Baz climbed on top of him. Simon's breathed in a shuddering breath as Baz bit softly into his neck causing him to whimper. He couldn't do this, he couldn't go all the way.

"Baz… Baz… Stop we have to stop…" And they broke apart. Simon cursed himself until he saw Baz's face, and that's when he realised. Baz would have stopped anyway. He fell back on the bed beside Simon. They fell asleep like that and Simon was the happiest he had been in a long time.

But then it ended. Simon was standing in a large wood. He was hiding behind a tree, like coward, he thought to himself, and there, in front of him, was himself. Or rather, the humdrum, and in front of him, were Penelope and Agatha. Where was Baz? Simon thought, he looked around, but couldn't see the vampire anywhere, and this whole predicament filled him with a sense of dread. He tried to move, to stand in front of Agatha and shield her as the humdrum stepped and knelt in front of her, but he couldn't move. He could only watch helplessly as the humdrum put his hand under Agatha's chin, and raised her face to his before muttering a single word. She fell limp, and though Simon couldn't see if she was breathing or not, but somehow he knew she was dead. He sobbed a little, but tried to do it quietly so as not to hold up a red flag with his location. Pretty, kind Agatha, was dead.

Then it was Penny. He almost closed his eyes before seeing a whirl of black hair and fangs jump in front of her.

"Baz!" He yelled in fear. Not Baz, not Baz, not Baz, Baz couldn't be here the humdrum would kill him he couldn't be here he couldn't! Baz didn't seem to hear him. He broke the chains that held Penny in place and practically threw her out of the humdrum's grasp. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He started to panic. He started to scream Baz's name. He could only watch, still frozen in place as Baz was simply struck down with a spell that Simon couldn't seem to hear. He watched in horror as Baz fell to the floor. It was then that he should have known it was a dream, for he could suddenly move again and the humdrum had disappeared, but he didn't. It didn't occur to him for one minute, as he run to kneel next to Baz who was struggling to breathe. He took the vampire's hand.

"Baz… baz I love you please don't- Just take a deep breath, just keep breathing please!" He was crying. He was full on crying.

Baz laughed.

"So selfish all of a sudden snow." He said, but Simon could see it was a struggle. Simon stroked his thumb against Baz's face.

"You're so brave… I'm so sorry I couldn't move and I just-" He stopped. Baz was closing his eyes. He shook the other boy.

"Baz! Baz stay awake! Baz stay with me please!" There was no response at first, then a whispered,

"I love you" Through closed eyes.

"Baz! Baz please Crowley no!" He couldn't breathe with loss. He closed his eyes and fell next to the boy wishing he was dead himself if Baz's life would be spared. He thought he heard Baz calling his name, but knew it was ridiculous. He couldn't breathe. He was going to die, but that was ok if he would be with Baz, everything would be fine-

He was jolted awake by Baz holding his wrist about his head and shouting his name. He forced his eyes awake. He was crying. Baz took him in his arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Sh…. Sh… Simon it's alright, it was a dream you're safe, you're safe it's ok…" Simon's tears were soaking Baz's shirt but he didn't have the energy to care. He looked up at Baz's face and instantly regretted it. There was blood coming out of his _eyes. _It was like he was dead right there and Simon screamed and screamed. He screamed until the air ran out and the entire hallway was awake. It was then that the mage came in. How had the mage heard him? More importantly, the mage seemed to be scowling at how close Baz was to him, to Baz kissing his cheek every now and again, to Simon clinging to him like a lifeline and breathing in his scent. Baz seemed to be doing the same.

Simon didn't know how it happened, one minute he was in Baz's arms and the next he was being dragged away by some of the stronger boys towards the mage's study. He screamed Baz's name. It looked as though they had knocked Baz out or something. He was calling Simon's name but it was like he was falling in and out of consciousness. He screamed for Baz but they ignored him and as he was laid on what felt like the mage's sofa in his study, Simon let dreamless sleep take him.

The minute he woke up his first thought was not of where he was or what he was doing there, it was of Baz. He sat up, and saw the mage, watching him. With a scowl once again.

"Where is he?" I practically growled at him.

"Who?" He asked, in that pensive sounding voice that always seemed just a bit out of it. That one question infuriated me.

"You know bloody well who! Now where is he? I demand to see him!" I knew that was a bit out of character for me but I couldn't help it. I was scared, and the boy I loved was nowhere to be found. Wait… Love? When had he admitted that he loved Baz? Sure it had happened a lot in his dreams, but it wasn't the same… That scared him. Did he love Baz? He didn't know. All he knew was that they were apart and someone was keeping the information of his boyfriend's whereabouts secret from him.

"Oh you demand do you? I never thought you were this stupid Simon! Trusting a Pitch? And a vampire no less." It wasn't the mage that answered, but Agatha. Simon glared at her. It must have been her. It was her who had probably heard him screaming like a child and informed the mage. This was her fault! It was her fault that he and Baz were apart and here she was talking about him like he wasn't even on the same sort of level as humans! How dare she? How dare she talk about Baz like he was vermin! So what if he was a pitch, and it wasn't his fault he was a vampire! He hadn't asked to be bitten! Wait… Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know how Baz had become a vampire… He stored it away to ask Baz when he saw him.

"Just so you know Agatha, I trust that Pitch and that vampire with my life and I love him with all my heart! It is not my fault that I never felt the same way about you." There was silence after his outburst. His heart filled with dread. He had admitted it. He was in love with Tyrannus Basilton Pitch. He heard someone clear his throat behind him. It was Baz.

Baz grinned.

"I love you too." He mouthed. Simon grinned back.

The mage scowled.

Agatha looked downright bloodthirsty.


	8. Chapter 8

Simon had never thought of Agatha as his enemy, but now…Now he was having some odd thoughts which he couldn't stop thinking about. When he had started his relationship with Baz he was sure that he could never devote himself fully. There was still-even now- something that called him to Agatha. He knew it was wrong, even as he thought it, but now, now he was certain that every fibre of his being was devoted to Tyrannus Basilton, Son of Pitch. It wasn't that which was bothering him though. It was the fact that Agatha could be his _enemy_. He had heard once that the only when you loved your enemy enough to break them could you truly destroy them. If that was true then Baz could kill them with the swipe of his hand. He found comfort in this though, because he was sure that no one, save perhaps Penny, loved him quite as much as Baz. No. No one loved or understood him as well as Baz did. So he would understand this. It was then that he was reprimanded by Professor Knight for not paying attention.

The minute the name 'Agatha' was uttered Baz seemed to have what normal people would call a flash back. Baz didn't think that vampires were capable of flashbacks until that moment, but he wished they weren't.

_There was no way Snow would see him here, up on the balcony. Snow was too busy trying to learn his steps for the ball. Too busy stamping all over Agatha's silk boots. She looked lovely today- all golden white hair and creamy pink skin. That girl is opaque, Baz thought. Like milk. Like white glass._

_Simon took a bad step forward, and she lost her caught her with a strong arm around her waist._

_Don't they just shine together? Weren't they every shade of white and gold?_

"_He'll never give her up you know."_

_Baz wanted to whip around at the voice, but he caught himself. Didn't even turn his head._

"_Hello Penelope."_

"_You're wasting your time." She said, and damned if she didn't sound tired. "He thinks she's his destiny- he can't help himself."_

"_I know." Baz said, turning into the shadows. "Neither can I"_

The memory was not fond. Baz had never been able to shake the feeling that Simon still had feelings for Agatha. Sure the 'I love you's' from the other day had surprised him beyond belief, but with Agatha in the room, how did he know that what Snow felt was genuine? It made him uncertain, and it didn't suit him.

"Are you still in love with Agatha?" He asked, startling himself, Snow and interrupting his roommate's sentence.

"What? Baz, NO, what are you talking about? Are you even listening to me? I'm saying I think Agatha may be in league with the humdrum!" He said. Baz hid his sigh of relief. It was difficult to reply. He did anyway.

"Wait how would you know if she was in league with the humdrum anyway? You haven't seen him for- You have seen him. When Snow and why didn't you _tell_ me?" He didn't know what had alerted him to the fact that Simon had seen the humdrum. But he had known the boy for quite a long time. Longer than he'd have liked if he wasn't completely in love with the guy.

"The other week after I was unconscious after the fire… I actually forgot about it…" Baz frowned. It was like Snow to forget things but for him to forget something that important… It wasn't him. Baz gave him an odd look. He put the back of his hand against Snow's forehead and sucked in a breath he didn't need. Simon always felt hot it was true, mostly because Baz himself usually felt cold, but this was taking it to new heights. It made him uneasy, mostly because extremely high temperature was a symptom of vampirism.

"Snow I think you should rest ok? You're burning up. I'll watch Agatha, meanwhile can you just… Just stay here?"

"Stay with me?" Baz shook his head.

"I'm too thirsty Snow."

He left.


	9. Chapter 9- Alone

**A/N: You lucky readers. For those of you who read Clockwork Servant, that has been updated too, and I'm quite proud of it I must say. For any of you with twitter, I have recently gotten an account called laurenathalasa. Feel free to tweet me if you have any questions for me, frankly it's more than welcome. Thanks! If you just want to talk or if you've got suggestions-which would be invaluable- please tweet and tell me so all the other people who have twitter can see! If you can't then please don't be shy and PM me. I love hearing from you all! As you were. Carry on!**

Simon.

He ran. It took him a very short time to reach the group, about 4.2 seconds but he couldn't be sure. He had more important things to think about. Like what in Crowley's name had happened to Simon _now_? It was only when he had reached him that he realised Simon wasn't with them. Why wasn't Simon with them? Usually when Simon had gotten into a fight they would bring Simon to Baz, make Baz feel bad for being a bad roommate before whisking him away to the infirmary. _What was different this time?_

"Where is he? Is he alright? What happened?" The questions came out all at one before he could ask any of them coherently.

"Breathe Basilton. As far as we know Simon is alive."

"What do you mean as far as you know?" He was freaking out now. This was not the sort of wording he was used to and more importantly where. Was. Simon. _Get a grip Pitch._ He told himself. But he couldn't.

"He's missing. Must I remind you that you were supposed to be watching him?" The mage looked angry now, so Baz smirked deliberately. Though inside his brain was going _Simon Simon Misssing Missing Missing MISSING!_ _Get a grip Pitch_ he told himself again.

Ah that brought him back. He rememembered.

It had been the night of the nightmare. Simon had been having one of his frankly terrifying nightmares. Baz had woken him, comforted him, and the mage had seen it as a good time to wrench Simon away from him when Simon most needed him. He had then beaten to a pulp, mostly because he thought the mage really didn't like him. Then there had been the actual information. The whole 'keep him safe or I will end you'. As if Baz gave a damn. He would live forever, as to the issue Simon, what did they think he had been doing? Just kissing him and sitting around all day?

He had to find Simon. He had to. He didn't say anything more to the mage. There was nothing to say. He didn't care what the mage had to say, which was probably absolutely nothing. Baz knew one thing. If Simon had had time, he would have left a message for Baz. This he knew. So he ran to the dormitory as fast as he could.

Penelope sat in the dormitory Simon shared with Baz in complete puzzlement. There was nothing here that seemed to leave any sort of message. She sighed. _Come on Simon you're clever enough for this. Give me a sign. Give Baz a sign._ She hadn't been surprised at all when Baz had turned up only 20 minutes ago frankly freaking out. It was something new she had never seen on Baz and she wasn't sure she liked it. He was breathing in quick puffs and seemed incredibly angry. He hit the wall forcefully, yet Penny knew it had to have taken restraint otherwise they would have both been buried by Baz's strength. Penny breathed.

"Baz it's ok… It's ok just tell me what you know."

"He's just gone Penny! Just gone!"

"Shhh… Baz It's gonna be ok, just trust me. Who would have taken Simon?"

Baz seemed to freeze.

"I don't think he was taken. Look, there's no sign of a struggle."

"Then what do you suggest happened Sherlock? He wouldn't have just left!"

"This suggests otherwise." Penny hadn't seen Baz take the note off of Simon's bed until it was too late. She looked over his shoulder to read it.

_Dearest Baz,_

_I love you. I need you to know that Baz. But there's something you have to know. I have to go. If I don't, you'll be killed, either by the humdrum or just by being around me. You can try saying it's not true but it is. You know it is. I couldn't live with that Baz. I couldn't live without you, and so the humdrum offered me a way out. Work with him, and your life will be spared. I don't care Baz. I don't care what he does to me. I just need you to live. Please. Salaam._

Simon.

"No. No I don't believe this. He would never-" Baz started. His voice cracked. His hand was shaking.

"But he did."


	10. Chapter 10- Do not go gentle

**A/N: Let me just say sorry in advance. ****Sorry! Ave atque vale Simon.**

**Simon POV**

Simon had felt his heart ache when Baz had left him the other night claiming he was too thirsty to just lie there with the mage's heir, but it was nothing compared to how he felt now. Crowley it hurt… This awful, awful pain. The distance. Distance to Simon was one of the most horrible barriers. He had heard that long distance relationships didn't really work, and he knew it wasn't that you didn't see the person, it was the fact that it felt like the barrier was impenetrable, the distance, and there as nothing you could do about it. And that was how Simon felt now.

To a point. He also knew though, that this was his fault. He had left Baz. No he couldn't think like that. This was the humdrum's fault. All the humdrum. He looked around. It was beautiful here. The woods. He knew he shouldn't be here at night, and it seemed silly to stay around the school, but to stay too far away Simon was sure would kill him. It was then he heard it. A rustling. He had mere minutes to grab his sword before they pounced.

**Baz POV**

Baz felt sick. He had been re-reading the letter for so long. How could Simon do this? He had searched the whole grounds. Twice. Got a beating from the mage, literally. Penny had gotten very angry at the mage for that, but by the time she saw the bruises and the cuts, it was already done. It didn't help, no pain, he felt dead. Well, more dead than usual. And thirsty. Crowley he was so thirsty. He hated the distance. _Now I know why long distance relationships don't work_ he thought with an emotionless smirk. It was crushing, claustrophobic and empty at the same time. Penelope wouldn't leave him alone either. She had decided to sleep in his dorm with him, which had made him snap.

"Look, I just don't want you to be alone Baz, not since… he left ok? I'm staying here whether you like it or not."

That had been fine. He could deal with her company. Sure it meant he couldn't just curl into himself with a shirt of… his… and just cry, but he could deal with it. It was what happened next that he couldn't deal with.

In one swift moment Penelope dumped her stuff into the centre of Si- his bed. Gripping his shoulders, he threw her away from (Oh for Crowley's sake Simon! Ok? It was Simon's! Not saying his name won't make it better, get a grip Pitch!) Simon's bed, literally threw her. He was lucky she landed on a bean bag- Simon hated it, they had put it in the corner because (a) he couldn't stand it and (b) because Baz wouldn't get rid of it. He loved to see Simon annoyed. She had looked at him confused, cocking her head to the side and studying him. Trying to appear calm, but Baz had been sure she was mentally counting to ten.

"Baz are you ok? Y-you're shaking…" She said. Her voice shaking a bit. He took a deep breath he didn't need.

"Don't. Touch. His. Stuff." He growled. Crowley he was thirsty. He was so thirsty and here she was, a warm source of food just waiting to be… He stopped himself. Penny was a friend! Not food! He felt his hands make fists at his sides.

"Baz calm down you're hungry you just need to-"

"No! I didn't drink when Simon was around and I won't drink when he's not!" He shouted at her.

"Baz you need to. You must have drunk when Simon was around or you'd be dead." She reasoned. He could hear the unspoken question. She knew Baz didn't lie about things like that. _How did you survive? _He ignored it. That was between him and Simon.

"I am dead." He said, laughing hollowly. She winced at her mistake.

"Baz if you don't go out and find blood I will cut my wrist right here." She threatened. Now it was his turn to wince. His self-control practically went out the window when he was around a food source and he was hungry. It had been that way the other night when Simon had asked him to stay and he couldn't. He knew now that if Penny cut herself he wouldn't be able to stop himself, and that wouldn't be pretty.

"Alright! Alright. There are some woods just inside the school wards, I'll hunt there alright?" She nodded, and he left without another word.

And that brought him to now. Walking to the woods dreading the impending hunt. It could be worse, he could bump into some of the other vampires. He shivered. Bloodsucking murderers. Baz had had a theory a while ago that the Vampire race had been enslaved or were simply working in league with the humdrum, because they always seemed to know a lot more about Simon and Baz than he would have liked. It was as if there was someone watching them. Whether it was the vampires or some other race Baz didn't know, but the vampires were definitely well informed about them. He jumped. What was that noise? He moved forward silently. Closing his eyes and listening. He heard it again. The whistle of steel. Someone was being attacked.

He did debate for about half a second about leaving whoever it was to fend off whatever it was themselves, but, from what Baz found, a battle usually meant blood, and that was something Baz needed right now. He ran toward the noise.

**Simon POV**

Vampires. Ok, ok, this is a bit of a problem, Simon thought. One vampire? That's fine. If Baz was anything to go off, you could defeat one vampire with a mint aero bar, but Simon highly doubted that this pack were chocolate fans. He cursed as another one lunged towards him. He couldn't hold of this many. There was so many, more than he could count, and he didn't have good enough magic to cast a strong enough spell. Baz had always been the spell caster between them, which was ironic because most of the time he prepared to just use his strength, of in more desperate circumstances, his fangs. Simon wouldn't lie, he looked pretty damn scary like that. He slashed at another one of them, and it staggered back. That was when everything went to hell. He felt it before he saw it, hands grabbing around him, holding him in place. A vampire behind him. He shuddered. This was it. They'd kill him for trespassing at night. This was not good. He couldn't die, not without seeing Baz again. Not without seeing him smirk or telling him how stupid he was and- Shut up Snow! He told himself. He would get out of this. He had to.

"What are you doing here little mage's heir? And so alone too. I've heard that that roommate of yours likes the taste of your blood. I wonder what all the fuss is about…" The vampire behind him murmured into his ear. His stomach churned. _Disgusting_ he thought. See, one can only be turned into a vampire if the venom of the vampire and the blood of the human is mixed. The venom is excreted by the vampire fangs, and in large doses can kill an opponent almost instantly. It's the venom that causes the change, but no doubt about it, having someone drink you blood is apparently not a very nice experience.

"Leave me alone. Let me go you monster. You won't like to see my magic when I get angry." He tried threatening. It was a complete bluff, and Simon was sure the vampire knew it. How did he know? Well, when the fangs grazed his neck of course.

**Baz POV**

Simon. His Simon. Standing not 2 feet away from him past the trees.

Baz thought he had got there too late. He could see Armand's fangs dangerously close to Simon's neck. His Simon. He forgot about his thirst immediately. He had to stop this now. He felt the anger building. He ran out. Standing in front of Armand and Simon. Snarling dangerously.

"Don't you dare touch him." He snarled. Baz could see Simon staring at him, his eyes swimming with tears, probably taking in how bad Baz looked. There was so much love there that Baz felt his heart ache in longing. He looked away. Armand laughed.

"Ah Basilton perfect timing as always! Wouldn't want you to miss the party! And Baz you should know by now, that you can't stop me." He winked. The bastard. Baz felt arms holding him back. He struggled. How were they holding him back? One vampire? Baz knew that wouldn't be enough to retrain him. What in merlin's name was going on?

"NO! LET HIM GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HIM!" Baz shouted. He felt a knife against his throat. _Yes end it. End it all._ He thought. _Don't make me watch this. Don't make me watch please. _

It was then that he saw Simon's eyes, and his heart turned ever colder. Simon wasn't looking at him, but past him, clearly at however was holding him.

"Baz. Don't. Move. Please." He whispered, but Baz heard it. It was as if Simon could read his mind as if whirled trying to come up with a way out. Then the figure holding him spoke.

"Get on with it Armand. Turn him." Baz only froze for a second. It was the humdrum holding him. Before he struggled against him again.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! ARMAND PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I LOVE HIM!" He was sobbing now. Even if they only turned Simon, the darkness would swallow him up. It could crush everything he loved about the boy, and the agony…. Oh the agony… He held his breath as he saw Armand freeze. Had he struck a nerve?

"Sir… The love… I…" _What?_ Baz thought

"You will do this Armand. Regardless of the danger. Little Mages heir. Don't struggle. I have your love here." Neither of the boys tore their eyes away from each other. Simon spoke first.

"Please. Please Armand. I won't run. Just let me go to him." He whispered. Baz was sure the humdrum hadn't heard.

"Armand, Master please, just give them a few minutes. Show some mercy." Pleaded a young vampire in the crowd. A few others murmured in agreement. Baz recognised her. Amelia. Or Amy. _Oh please Amy… I can never owe you more._ He didn't see the humdrum agree, but he was thrown to the ground. Simon was beside him in a few seconds. They kissed in desperation. Baz felt Simon's tears on his face.

"Baz I'm going to be ok… I'm going to be fine. We'll be ok…"

"Why did you leave me?" Baz sobbed.

"Please Baz we don't have a lot of time. I did it to protect you. Please I love you so so much. I couldn't put you in danger."

"And I can't watch you die." Whispered Baz. They kissed again. Holding each other close.

"Don't go. Don't go please. Just run. Come with me. We-"Simon stopped him.

"Baz I'm sorry. But you know they'll catch us. You don' have to watch, you should go."

"I'm not leaving you." They were shaking. Baz felt like he might break.

"I love you. Crowley I love you this shouldn't be happening…" Baz said angrily.

"I love you too. Just don't do anything stupid. It's going to be ok." They kissed, but it was over too soon as they were ripped apart. Baz felt Armand's eyes on him, with was that pity? And something else. Something else he couldn't read. He watched as Armand spoke to Simon,

"Just stay still Simon ok? The more you move the more it'll hurt. You have to stay still."

Simon nodded. He was watching Baz all the while. Mouthing 'everything is ok' and 'I love you' as he did. Baz was shaking.

"I don't want to do this… I'm so sorry Simon. Close your eyes ok?"

"You're not just turning me are you?" Simon whispered.

"No. Close your eyes ok? Close your eyes and think of him. I'll be as gentle as I can. Like falling asleep. Just try not to focus on the agony."

Simon took a shuddering breath.

"I love you Baz, don't ever forget that. I will always be with you. I love you. Everything is going to be ok. I love you more than life itself." Baz choked on his sob. Get a grip Pitch!

"I love you too Simon. Just remember us, it'll be quicker than falling asleep. No more pain. No more fighting. It's ok now. I love you little mage's heir. My mages heir." Simon closed his eyes as more tears fell. He opened them again.

"I'm ready Armand."

"I'm sorry Simon."

And then he sank his fangs into Baz's love, Simon never once tearing his eyes away from Baz's, and mouthing 'I love you' before the pain took over. Baz struggled against the humdrum who was laughing loudly and eventually let Baz go as Simon writhed on the ground. The humdrum vanished, and Baz was glad. He was by his lover's side in an instant.

"Simon, Simon love it's ok, it's ok, you're gonna be ok…" He said. Armand was by Simon's other side.

"Simon think of Baz, Baz you think of him. Both of you lose yourselves in the other. You're gonna be alright Simon, it'll be over soon, it'll be over soon. I'm so sorry." He buried his face in his hands. Baz didn't even look at him. He was completely fixated on Simon. He felt Simon's hand on his. Memories rushed through his mind. The aero bars, the stolen kisses, the close calls, the deadly battles, the fire, everything. Everything he loved about Simon, everything passed through him like electricity. He saw Simon's eyes close.

"It's ok love… Just go to sleep. Just go to sleep. It's alright now. I love you." He held Simon close.

"I love you too." He heard Simon breathe. Then at last, he was still. Baz couldn't move. It was too much. He was frozen. The world stopped.

"Goodnight my love." He whispered.

**A/N: I may have cried… Just a little. Ok Ok do you hate me? I can update sooner if you tell me to. No I'm joking, I'm not going to demand reviews, but they do make my day. I promise I won't leave you guys hanging too long. Wasn't that sad though?**


	11. Chapter 11- A sleeping mage's heir

Baz had never seen this coming. He had just gone out for some blood, and had come back with a… sleeping mage's heir. It was awful. Simon felt so limp in his arms, where he would usually be a lot heavier. Simon's head was resting on the crook of Baz's neck, and Baz was sure one of his tears had landed on Simon's face.

He was forcing himself not to lose it. There were still some students out by the lake, but if they saw Basilton Pitch cry, they would be on him in an instant, and then all hell would break lose. That was when Baz thought about the mage. Crowley, he was a dead vampire walking. He shook himself. The love of his life was dead and here he was thinking about himself! He got to the dorm that was now inhabited by Penny in his absence not a moment too soon. He knocked.

"Baz!?"

"Let me in. Please Penny." She opened the door without a word. Baz carefully set Snow down on his bed. Lying there it was like nothing was wrong. He wasn't dead. He was fine. But Baz knew he wasn't. Then he allowed himself to cry over Simon's broken body.

"Baz what happened?" Penny asked, almost begging. Begging for it not to be true.

"The humdrum… He had the vampires…. Working for him… The head… He bit Simon…" He chocked out.

"No. No. He can't be dead. He can't be!"

"I'm sorry Penny." He said. Stroking Simon's cheek as he spoke.

"We have to tell someone, the mage or-"

"No. No one can know. Not yet. I need time Penny. No one can see me like this. Please Penny." She nodded, and then sat down next to him, by Simon's body. She was humming a quiet lullaby when they both heard the door crash. She jumped. Baz was still. He didn't even look up.

"Who are you!?" She demanded.

"My name is Armand, please you must let me see the mage's heir."

"He's dead! Get out! Now!"

"No Penny. Let him." Said Baz quietly.

"He's a vampire!" She protested. Baz cleared his throat, a gesture that said, _so am I, thanks for the insult._

"He's not just a vampire Penny. He's _the_ vampire. He did this." He gestured to Simon. Penny let him in, still angry.

"Penelope would it be possible for me to have some alone time with Basilton?"

"And Simon." Interjected Baz so quietly that no one seemed to notice. Penny and Armand were currently ingaged in a stand off. It seemed that Penny lost. She closed the door behind her. The minute she was gone Armand rushed over to Baz, and Simon's body.

"How is he?" Asked Armand. Baz slapped him.

"He's dead you son of a-"

"Alright Alright I'm sorry. But listen, we can save him, we can Baz." It was then that h looked Baz straight in the eye.

"Baz you look-"

"Dreadful I know. I'm just so tired... It's like nothing I've ever felt, like my heart's been wrenched out of my chest." He admitted. Armand put his hand over Baz's heart, and then over Simon's, and closed his eyes. He yelped and drew his hand back after a few minutes from Simon's chest.

"No. No." Armand said, shaking his head.

"Armand talk to me, will he wake up?" Demanded Baz, who only moments ago had thought the love of his life was dead. Armand nodded.

"I must go. Do what you must Baz, alright?" Baz just nodded uncomprehenedingly.

"Once the humdrum realise Simon isn't dead, he will come after Simon. You must protect him."

"We protect each other." Answered Baz, returning to staring into Simon's face.

"Come on love. I'm here, wake up." He whispered, kissing Simon's cold lips and holing him close.

**Simon POV**

Simon didn't know where he was. It was blindingly white but he thought that he as in the dorm he shared with Baz. But then he saw Baz, and looked on in puzzlement. Baz was holding him close, he was crying and shaking. Simon looked at himself and began to wonder... Am I dead? He gasped. He watched as Baz pressed his lips to his own and he could _feel_ it. Feel Baz's kiss against his lips, but he couldn't get any closer to Baz. He blinked and the scene changed.

There was- was that Armand?- yes, it was, Armand. He was chanting and surrounded by other vampires, as if to protect him. Armand looked up, and for the first time someone saw him. Armand could see him.

"Simon." Armand said in surprise.

"Where am I? What's going on!?" Simon demanded.

"Simon I bit you. I'm sorry. I thought I had killed you, but..." He stared at Simon.

"You're going to wake up." He uttered as if realising something amazing.

"You're going to wake up. Can you move yet?" Simon shook his head. He didn't know how.

"Then let me carry you. We have to get you back to your body." He said.

"I felt Baz kiss me." Simon admitted. Armand stared at him.

"You what?"

"Baz, he kissed me, I felt it."

"Oh no. Come on." He saw Armand pick him up, but he couldn't feel it.

"Armand talk to me what's going on?" He demanded.

"Simon... You're changing." He whispered. And there was nothing more he could say, because they had reached the dormitory, and there was Baz, and Simon lost himself in those eyes.

**Baz POV**

"Armand? What are you doing here, you said you had to leave, you sounded busy." He said. He had stopped crying after Armand had left. Penny hadn't come back, and Baz felt a little guilty, it was him who had told Penny to let Armand in.

"I have Simon." It was then that Baz notice the strange way Armand was holding his arms out. As if he was carrying something.

"You-You have him? Bring him over now!" He said, letting the joy spill over. Armand moved over and was about to lower what Baz could only call Simon's spirit when he stopped.

"Just... Just don't expect too much Basilton." He warned. Baz felt a new sense of dread. _Oh Crowley no... He can't Change. _Armand lowered down Simon's spirit before Baz had a chance to stop him.

Simon's body writhed immediately, and his eyes snapped open. He gasped for air.

"Baz... Baz I can't breathe..." Baz closed his eyes to the pain. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Sh... Simon calm down... Just take deep breaths..." He knew Simon wouldn't have long. The poison, the venom would be spreading soon and Baz knew himself the pain. Simon spasmed as the pain hit him and he cried out. Baz looked at Armand.

"How do we stop it?" He demanded.

"How?" He said again when Armand didn't answer.

"It's too late." Armand whispered.

"No. He can't change I won't let him!" Said Baz.

Then the mage entered.


	12. Chapter 12- A little mage's heir

**Baz POV**

"What is all this commotion?!" Demanded the mage, as he walked through the door. Then he took in Simon's writhing body and turned on Baz.

"Did you do this?" He said softly. Baz shook his head.

"Sir I just want to stop it! Please sir, if there's anything you can do. He doesn't deserve this." The mage shook his head, completely calm.

"There is nothing I can do-" He was cut off but Simon's scream.

"BAZ!" Baz rushed to his side, and began stroking his hair trying to soothe him.

"Baz what's happening to me?" He breathed. Shutting his eyes as he tried to breathe. Baz didn't answer but just looked at the mage.

"You're kidding me. There must be something we can do!" He shouted as Simon rested. Baz looked at the clock. 10 minutes before he began the venom actually began to do its work.

"There is, I said there's nothing _I_ can do. The vampire knows." He said gesturing to Armand. If this moment could be a little less serious, Baz would probably have imagined a little light bulb above Armand's head.

Armand walked over to Simon, he tried to push Baz away, but Simon wouldn't let him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he put his hand on Simon's head.

"I can't breathe... I'm so tired..." Baz's eyes widened. Not breathing was perfectly normal, but newly turned vampires where anything but tired. This wasn't good.

"Simon you must stay awake." Then Armand closed his eyes.

"Baz take his hand." He said.

As Baz took Simon's hand once again he was hit with what was a bit like an enhanced electric shock. He gasped, and then a force threw him back against the wall. He felt an intense pain coarse through him, and heard Simon scream his name. He felt strong, but his blood was moving slower than he expected, and Crowley he was thirsty. He couldn't see. His vision was red and he couldn't move. He heard Simon whirl on Armand.

"What did you do to him?" He felt hands on him now. Simon's.

"I had to get the venom out. Basilton is already a vampire, the venom wouldn't make that much of a difference."

"Baz can you hear me?" Asked Simon quietly.

"Yes Snow you imbecile. One would think we were actually worried about each other." He joked. Simon punched him in the arm. He barely felt it.

"Armand what's happening to me?"

"I don't know. How do you feel?" Armand shot back, he felt Armand's eyes on him, and struggled to open his own.

"I feel awful and amazing at the same time. My head..."

"Just like his father..." Whispered the mage to Armand. Armand nodded.

"But his father wasn't a vampire, he was so much worse. Do you think this could be the time he starts to inherit his powers?"

"He always was a great spell caster, no doubt through his father's genes."

"If only Simon knew..."

"It would ruin them."

"What did you say?" Asked Baz. He opened his eyes slowly, and Simon helped him to stand.

"Nothing!" They both said too fast.

"Who is my father? I was told he died after I was born."

"It would ruin you Basilton." Armand whispered. Then without even checking if he and Simon were alright, they left, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Another mystery hey Baz?" Said Simon cheerfully, before he groaned at his movements. Baz laid him down carefully, before letting himself lie down.

"Not for long my little mage's heir. Not for long." And with thoughts of his father, and his mage's heir, he slept. The image of a pair of red eyes hardwired into his brain which he didn't understand.


End file.
